This invention relates to valve stems for heavy vehicle pneumatic tires and particularly those for vehicles having dual wheels.
When a vehicle having dual wheels is driven with one of the dual tires deflated, the casing of the deflated tire, owing to frictional forces, turns slower than its rim. The valve stem is drawn into the tire casing and will damage the casing and its inner tube irreparably in a very short time.
The high cost of heavy tires and the difficulty during travel of detecting deflation of one tire of a dual wheel assembly makes this a serious problem.